Buenas nuevas
by Brinella
Summary: Porque sabías que solamente eras un mero espectador, y eso te dolía, pero aún así lo hiciste. Dime, ¿acaso te gusta sufrir?


_Admito que escribí esto a altas horas de la madrugada y después de que mi hermana me obligara a ver la muerte de Mufasa… Así que no me lo echéis en cara…_

**One-Shot**

La lluvia azotaba contra el cristal. Naruto se dio la vuelta, tapándose más con la manta. Hacía realmente frío esa noche. Se quedó mirando el techo fijamente, sin poder dormir. Mañana tendría que ir de nuevo al colegio, y otra vez ese baka de Sasuke no se dignaría a aparecer. Apretó las sábanas con las manos.

-"Estúpido Sasuke"-pensó, apretando con fuerza los ojos-"Te odio, te odio, te odio. ¿Por qué me haces esto?"

…

Shikamaru entró en el aula y se dejó caer en su asiento con desgana. Aburrido, miró hacia el pupitre del Uchiha. Estaba vacío, _otra vez_. Se preguntó que le pasaría a Sasuke como para faltar al colegio tantos días seguidos. Y aún por encima, Naruto, su mejor amigo, no quería ni soltar palabra. Porque a pesar de que no paraba de decir que él no sabía que le pasaba a Sasuke, todos se daban cuenta de que mentía, si al fin y al cabo, lo hacía fatal.

La puerta se abrió y el maestro Ebisu entró. Shikamaru miró hacia el asiento del Uzumaki y no se sorprendió al ver que estaba vacío. Ese tipo siempre estaba llegando tarde. Los profesores ya ni siquiera se molestaban en pasar lista porque ya sabían que éste no estaba. No quería saber cuántas faltas de asistencia tendría acumuladas hasta ahora.

Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta. El profesor Ebisu ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar quién era.

-Adelante, Uzumaki.

La puerta se entreabrió, y se pudo ver a un chico rubio, quien asomaba la cabeza con gesto avergonzado.

-Lo siento Ebisu-sensei, es que yo…

-Ya, ya. Déjese de excusas y vaya a su asiento, por favor.

Sonrojado, Naruto se abrió camino entre los pupitres y se dejó caer en su asiento. Shikamaru vio como cogía sus libros de la mochila, y los dejaba encima de su mesa. Miró hacia abajo, y descubrió un pequeño sobre que se había escurrido de entre los libros del rubio. Fue a cogerlo para devolvérselo, pero Naruto fue más rápido que él. Rápidamente, tomó el sobre y lo metió con prisas en su bolsillo. Shikamaru arqueó una ceja.

-¡Oh, esto! No es nada interesante, seguro. Sólo… sólo una estúpida postal de Navidad que quiero mandar, ttebayo.

-Claro.

Negando con la cabeza, el chico Nara volvió a prestar atención al profesor. Seguro que Naruto no se daba cuenta que su mentira hacía aguas por todas partes. Una postal de Navidad… ¡Pero si estaban en Marzo! Además, juraría que vio un nombre escrito con una fina caligrafía en el sobre… y eso no lo podía haber escrito Naruto ni de coña.

…

Ese día, en una pequeña escuela de la ciudad de Konoha, al salir de clases, se podía observar como los alumnos salían apresurados de aquella tortura diaria, junto a sus amigos o familiares. Pero en una pequeña esquina, en el patio, un grupo de chicos se mantenía al margen. Al parecer discutían sobre algo importante, pero pararon inmediatamente al ver a un chico rubio salir del instituto.

-¡N-naruto! Queremos hablar contigo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, maleducado, con una mueca agria en la cara.

Los demás retrocedieron un poco, algo intimidados por esa nueva faceta de personalidad del chico. Nunca lo habían visto así. Él siempre estaba sonriendo o haciendo bromas. El hecho de que estuviera así estaba mal, era _antinatural_. Con valentía, Hinata avanzó un pasó, y se encaró al rubio.

-Nosot-tros queremos saber acerca de S-sasuke-kun. -Lástima que no pudiera evitar el tartamudeo.

-¿Y porqué me lo preguntáis a mí? ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Lleváis toda la semana dándome la tabarra! ¡Dejadme en paz de una buena vez!

Con gesto airado, Naruto los dejó con la palabra en la boca y se fue corriendo. Aún un poco sorprendidos, los chicos lo observaron irse. Sinceramente, ya no sabían que hacer. Llevaba toda la semana raro, desde que comenzó a faltar Sasuke, y no les quería contar el porqué. Lo único que quedaba era esperar…

…

Naruto se detuvo frente al parque. Observó a los niños que jugaban en los columpios, y a las madres que charlaban entre sí en los bancos, con cuidado de no perder de vista a sus retoños. Sin detenerse mucho en esa escena que solo le causaba dolor, fue corriendo hacia el viejo puente frente a las aguas termales. Sí, allí estaba, apoyado en la barandilla, como siempre. Con cautela, se aproximó a él, sin ser visto. Ya estaba a unos pasos cuando de detuvo, para tomar aire. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-Sé que estás ahí, dobe.

Sasuke se giró y miró a un avergonzado Naruto por haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa. Después de observarlo unos instantes, se dio la vuelta, para irse.

-¡E-espera! –lo detuvo Naruto- ¿Era… era cierto lo que escribiste en tu carta?

-¿Y si lo fuera? -preguntó Sasuke, aún de espaldas al otro- Si lo fuera, ¿cambiaría algo?

Naruto se mordió el labio, indeciso. Su corazón se agitó en su pecho, pero no dijo nada. Con un suspiro, Sasuke se dispuso a irse, cuando se vio sorprendido por una ráfaga amarilla, que lo tumbó en el suelo, de espaldas.

-P-por favor… no me hagas esto… -suplicó el rubio, aferrado a la espalda de su compañero- No me dejes.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir las cálidas lágrimas de su compañero. Con dificultad, se levantó, apartando con brusquedad al otro muchacho, que dio con sus huesos en el duro suelo. Con gesto tranquilo, se atusó la ropa, hasta dejarla limpia de polvo. Y entonces, bajo la cada vez más enfurecida mirada del rubio, se dispuso a irse de nuevo.

Velozmente, Naruto se levantó, y alcanzando al Uchiha, le plantó un soberano puñetazo en la cara, que casi lo envía contra el césped del parque. Con una mano en la mejilla, Sasuke lo miró, rabioso, y le devolvió el golpe.

-¿Pero qué te pasa cabrón? ¡Te digo que no quiero que te vayas y tú me ignoras!

-¡Cállate! ¿Y tú que sabrás? ¿Qué sabrás de mí y de los motivos que tengo para hacer las cosas?

-¡Pues si no los sé será porque no me los cuentas bastardo! ¿Soy adivino o qué?

Intercambiando insultos, puñetazos, patadas y algún que otro mordisco, los dos chicos se enzarzaron en una pelea que los llevó cada vez más cerca del pequeño riachuelo hasta que…

¡SPLASH!

Y acabaron empapados. Furioso, Sasuke intentó salir rápidamente del agua, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Tú de aquí no sales hasta que me cuentes qué te pasa!

-Suéltame imbécil.

Y vamos de nuevo. Otra vez a pelear. Pero esta vez Sasuke no pensaba acabar envuelto en otra de las estúpidas peleas de Naruto. Así que de un empujón, lo llevó de vuelta al río, y subió hasta quedar otra vez en el camino. Disgustado, se miró la ropa, estaba completamente mojada y manchada de barro… ya podía considerarse hombre muerto.

-¿Te crees el ombligo del mundo?

Ya harto, Sasuke se giró para enfrentarse a Naruto, que todavía estaba abajo, en el riachuelo. El chico rubio lo miró, con evidente dolor en sus ojos y una pizca de enfado. Y Sasuke no pudo controlar el vuelco que dio su corazón. Quiso irse, pero siguió escuchando.

-¿Crees que eres el único que tiene problemas? ¿Crees que eres el único con derecho a enfadarse o sentirse mal? ¿El único que… -continuó, respirando agitadamente- que puede… sentirse solo? Porque no lo eres Uchiha, no te lo tengas tan creído.

-Y me lo dice alguien que se pasa la vida alegre y sonriente. ¡Solo de ver tu estúpida sonrisa me dan náuseas!

-¿A sí? ¡Pues eso no es lo que ponía en esa maldita carta!

Sasuke abrió por completo los ojos, herido. Naruto palideció, al comprender lo que había dicho. Corriendo, agarró al chico por la espalda, impidiéndole marcharse.

-Y-yo… lo siento, no es eso lo que quise decir. Ya sabes que suelo hablar sin pensar.

-Naruto. Naruto. Suéltame.

-¡N-no! E-espera Sasuke, no comprendes, de verdad que no lo dije con mala intención…

-Los dos sabemos cual es la respuesta a mi carta ¿verdad? No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

-No tienes que irte por eso. Yo… yo te prometo que te trataré igual que antes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No lo entiendes –con los hombros caídos, Sasuke susurró, en voz baja, contenida-Yo ya no quiero eso, ya no puedo soportar eso. Y se que tú, por mucho que lo intentes, no podrás olvidarlo.

-¡Pero no tienes que irte por eso!

Sasuke se separó de él y lo agarró por los hombros. Lo cogió de la barbilla, y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Naruto se encontraban acuosos, a punto de dejar salir las lágrimas. Con cariño, Sasuke las recogió con el dedo, cuando éstas se escaparon.

-Naruto. Nunca, nunca te habría confesado mis sentimientos, pero me voy a ir a vivir con mi hermano, y no creo que vuelva a verte.

-¡Pero podemos seguir en contacto!

-No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es –acabó, juntando las dos mentes con brusquedad, sacándole un pequeño quejido al otro chico.

-Como tú bien dijiste, no soy una persona muy especial. Encontrarás a otra persona que ocupe mi lugar. Acabarás olvidándome.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Vamos Naruto, si solo hace un año y medio que nos conocemos, no mientas.

-¡No lo hago!

Sasuke sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos. Con rapidez, sin dejarle al otro reaccionar, unió sus labios con los contrarios en un efímero beso, pero que le supo a poco. Sorprendido, Naruto dio un salto, alejándose del otro.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo Sasuke, con esa sonrisa triste que aún no había abandonado su cara.

-L-lo siento.-se disculpó, con los labios temblorosos.

-No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya.

…

La brisa agitaba los cipreses, que se movían al son de una melodía imaginaria. Aún no era de noche, pero en aquel lugar ya se podían ver algunas estrellas. La luna brillaba, y el sol dejaba asomar los últimos rayos del atardecer.

En un rincón del cementerio, donde los sepulcros estaban más desorganizados y mal distribuidos, se podía ver a un chico tumbado en el suelo, entre dos tumbas muy descuidadas, aparentemente bastante antiguas. Ese chico parecía dormir, pero en realidad lo que hacía era rezar. No a Dios, sino a sus padres, que descansaban en aquellas tumbas desde que él naciera.

Naruto, después de un rato en esa posición, abrió los ojos y miró el cielo. Ya era de noche. Él ya debía haberse ido.

-Lo siento, lo siento…

…

..

_Cuando mis pálidos restos_

_opriman la tierra ya,_

_sobre la olvidada fosa,_

_¿quién vendrá a llorar?_

_¿Quién en fin al otro día,_

_cuando el sol vuelva a brillar,_

_de que pasé por el mundo,_

_quién se acordará?_


End file.
